The subject matter described herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to shielded header connectors.
Transmissions in some automobiles may include a transmission case that has wires extending from the case or a connector joined to the case. The wires may be coupled with other components or the connector may be joined with another connector in the automobile to transfer current to the transmission. The current may be used to shift or change gears in the transmission, or operate a pump of the transmission, for example.
The wires or connectors exit from the transmission case from openings in the case. These openings may need to be sealed in order to prevent contaminants from outside of the transmission case, such as moisture, dirt, and the like, from entering into the transmission case via the openings. Additionally, the openings may need to be sealed to prevent contaminants inside the transmission case, such as transmission fluid, from exiting the transmission case via the openings.
Hybrid and electric automobiles may use relatively high voltage current to power various components in the automobiles, including transmissions. In order to transfer high voltage current to the transmissions in the hybrid or electric automobiles, a shielded connector may be needed. For example, rather than using unshielded wires or connectors to transfer power to the transmissions, a shielded connector may be needed in order to restrict emission of electromagnetic interference from the connector. The addition of an electromagnetic shield to the connector may require a connector housing that is formed of multiple sections or nested portions with a conductive body between the sections or portions. But, providing a connector with multiple sections or portions introduces several interfaces between the sections or portions into the connector. These interfaces may provide pathways for contaminants, such as moisture and transmission fluid, to pass into the interior of the connector. Contaminants that ingress into the connector may short out or otherwise interfere with transfer of the high voltage current through the connector, or may result in transmission fluid in the transmission case leaking out of the transmission case.
A need exists for a header connector having sealing that restricts ingress of contaminants into the connector and/or the passage of contaminants through the connector.